That Hearse Is Not A Decoration
by BananaMilkshake7
Summary: COMPLETE. What happens when Clare is scared out of her mind at something Eli brought her to?
1. The Barn

**This is random, but does anyone notice that Eli doesn't wear eyeliner anymore? He used to, but now he doesn't.**

**I made this one-shot about Eli and Clare go to a haunted house/hayride/trail. I got the idea last night after I went to one with my cousins. It was super lame, but I'm going to make this one super scary. **

**Okay, so this is actually a three-shot. I'm uploading them all at the same time, though, so you don't have to wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the movies mentioned here.**

**Part 1- The Barn**

"Clare, you don't have to go."

"I want to." My breath was ragged as I looked at the entrance.

"No, you don't."

I looked over at Eli and scowled.

"How do you know?"

He just pointed to my legs. They were shaking like mad.

Okay. I might have been a little scared. It was October 30th, the day before Halloween, and Eli had practically insisted on bringing me to one of those farms where they hold haunted barns, hayrides, and corn mazes.

We had already bought the tickets. When we did, Eli said, "The scariest thing about this place are the prices!"

Now we were standing at the entrance for the haunted barn, having waited 30 minutes. We were holding up the line.

"Ma'am, you're holding up the line." I looked over and saw the lady who looked at our tickets. She really wasn't scary at all. Maybe that was a sign that this whole thing would be bad.

"Okay." I looked at Eli, who happened to look really good in the moonlight. "I'm going in."

Eli opened the door and we went in. It was very dark and the ground was hay. We got to the end of a small hallway. I looked around.

"Where do we go now?"

Eli smirked and pointed to something on the wall. "Through those shades."

My heart sped up really fast. There was a flickering light coming from the room behind the shades. I wanted to grab on to Eli's hand, to stuff my head in his jacket, but-

We were just friends.

I walked in to the flickering room, slowly, with Eli right behind me.

The whole room was white, except for a few blood spatters on the wall. In the middle of the room, there was a chair.

Sitting in the chair was a girl. She was as pale as snow, her hair was as black as charcoal, and she was wearing a white dress. Her eyes- she had no iris'. She stared at us.

"Clare," Eli whispered. I was brought back to reality by his voice.

"Yeah?" I barely made that out, but Eli heard it.

"The door's over there." I slowly walked towards the door while the pale girl kept staring at me the whole time. Her face followed me out.

"That was terrifying."

Eli just shrugged and smirked. We walked side by side for the rest of the barn. I heard an air-blowing thing and practically jumped on Eli. While shrieking.

Eli laughed. "It's just air, Clare."

Then I laughed. "That rhymed-"

"RAW!" A guy with a bunch of makeup jumped out, making me shriek again. I also jumped to the side. Well, into Eli.

"That was unexpected," I said with shortened breath. Eli was smirking.

"Nothing is unexpected in these. Expect the unexpected."

"How many of these have you been to?" I asked, while a painting's eyes followed me.

"I've been to one every year since I was five."

"Are you serious?" A mechanical thing popped out besides us. I tried to ignore it.

"Yeah." I couldn't believe how Eli could withstand 11 years of this. Although, he didn't seem to be very scared.

"Wanna play a game?" I heard a creepy sounding voice coming from behind me and turned around. It was Michael Jackson.

"Okay," Eli said, talking to Michael. Eli took a pack of cards out of his pocket and handed 7 cards to Michael, but he wouldn't take them. He just walked back.

I laughed. "That was actually pretty funny."

Eli smirked. "I have my moments."

"Why were you carrying around a pack of cards?"

"I played cards with Adam earlier."

Wait- Adam?

"Hey, why didn't we bring Adam?" That confused me. Adam would be half as scared as I was, wouldn't he be less of a hassle?

"I wanted to go with you," Eli answered, with no smirk and no sarcasm. I blushed.

"...And Adam's mom wouldn't let him go," Eli added.

"What a surprise."

We walked forward, and there was a door with an axe stuck in it.

We went inside. It was flickering, like the last room, but these walls were red.

"Yay. A slaughterhouse," I mumbled. Eli smirked beside me.

There was a bunch of organs hanging from strings off the ceiling, and a guy with an electric saw was sawing a guy on a table. Suddenly I was wet.

"Ew! They sprayed blood on me!"

"Clare, it's just water."

I ran out of the room and Eli soon followed.

"This place is freaking me out."

"This is the least scary out of the three things we're going to, Clare."

I whimpered.

The rest of the walk was mechanical things popping out beside me, air popping beside me, and people popping out beside me. I screamed when Chuckie jumped out right in front of me.

Eli was scared a few times, but he never shrieked. He just said, "whoa" or jumped back. I got to laugh when Eli got scared.

Then we went somewhere where there was a sort of bridge, and the walls around it were spinning.

But when i walked on, it felt like we were spinning.

"This is awesome!"

"You've never been on one?"

I blushed. "No."

We stepped off it.

"I feel dizzy," I said. I started to fall over, but Eli caught me.

I blushed and looked at him. He set me straight. "Thanks."

"No problem."

That was the end of the barn. We walked out.

"That was the worst barn I've ever been to," Eli told me.

"Are you kidding? I was about to pee in my pants back there!"

"That's because you're not used to it."

We walked on the grass towards the sign that said, "Hayride."

Eli looked at me and smirked. "Ready for the second-scariest thing?"

"No. But I'm going anyway."

I grabbed Eli by the wrist and ran towards it. I frowned at the long line. I guessed we were just going to have to wait.

I saw a coffin laying somewhere on the hay, for decoration. I laughed.

"What?" Eli asked me.

"I just realized that anyone who sees your hearse in the parking lot is going to think it's a decoration."

We both started laughing. I couldn't help but notice how relaxed I was by his presence.

**Next Part: The Hayride!**

**Review please!**


	2. The Hayride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, yada yada yada.**

**Part 2- The hayride**

"All aboard!" The creepy guy wearing makeup let us on the tractor that had space for about twenty people. Eli and I had waited for forty minutes this time, and it was now 11:30.

I sat down on the left side. I was stuck in between a little kid and Eli.

And I don't mean stuck. I mean squished.

I was almost sitting on Eli's lap, we were so close together. I'm not saying that I minded it, though.

The hayride started. It was uneventful for the next few minutes until there was a banging behind me.

_BANG_

"Ahh!" I put my head in my hands.

_BANG_

Why did it have to be behind me?

Suddenly everyone on the hayride was staring at me. I looked at Eli. He was smirking and pointed behind me.

When I turned around I almost fell off my seat.

It was Freddy. From The Nightmare on Elm Street. He was hanging off the the side of the car, looking at me. A couple people laughed.

"Hello," I said in a shaky voice.

He jumped off.

Soon enough, Freddy came on the hayride. Jason from Friday The 13th followed.

Freddy went straight for me. He stared at me while Jason was scaring other people.

Freddy jumped towards us, and I couldn't help but hide my face in Eli's side. I was surprised when I felt Eli's arm go across my shoulder.

"Keep moving," I heard Eli say to Freddy.

I lifted my head up, seeing Freddy jump off the hayride. I sat straight up. To my disappointment, Eli took his arm away when I did so. I blushed and looked away. It wasn't very awkward for long, though, because the hayride was heading towards a tunnel.

"Great." I squeaked.

We went in and it was pitch black. I had liked it better outside; it was a full moon and very bright. But not in the tunnel.

I tried to restrain myself from hiding in Eli again, but couldn't when I heard a chainsaw noise coming from the middle of the car.

A lot of people screamed, but when we came out of the tunnel, there was no one out of the ordinary on the hayride.

The tractor moved along. It went slower when there was some kind of set on the side.

The set looked like a house, but the window was larger than a normal window. There were shades in front of the window, but you could see from the shadows that there was people behind it. From the shadow it looked like someone was stabbing someone else. I turned around.

Suddenly there were creepy clowns on the side of the hayride. They all came on. There must of been six or seven, and I was terrified again. I wasn't embarrassed to hide my face behind Eli anymore. He had become used to it, and he looked like he was enjoying it, by all the smirking he was doing.

Eventually, the clowns went away, but for some reason, I kept my grip on Eli's arm. We heard creepy noises coming from the woods. A tree started shaking uncontrollably and some people started laughing.

We passed by another set and it was a tall building. There was a girl standing on top of it, and she jumped off. She jumped off the back, though, so we wouldn't be able to see if she actually died or not.

We passed by a bloody bride sitting on a bench. She had a knife in her hand, and there was a dead groom laying on the ground. I clutched Eli's arm tighter.

"Clare."

I looked at Eli.

"You're cutting off my circulation," He said with a smirk.

I let go. "Sorry."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." There was that smirk again. That annoying, cocky, arrogant, cute...amazing...smirk.

Oh god, I was staring at his lips. I blushed and turned away. My heart was beating faster, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the scary stuff.

We passed a well. A girl with wet hair hanging over her face came out of it and started walked, slowly, towards us. She came on the hayride. Someone yelled, "Hey Samara!"

I looked at Eli, confused. "Why'd they call her that?"

"You've never seem The Ring?" Eli asked, a look of complete disbelief on his face.

"No."

"That's the ring girl," Eli pointed to her.

I was immediately scared. I remembered when I was younger Darcy had showed me the Ring tape.

"Eli! Now she's coming over here! Why did you have to point at her?"

Eli just shrugged. We both watched as Samara slowly walked towards us. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

I was hiding behind Eli again. The girl kept her hair in front of her face.

"Ssseven daysss," She hissed.

"She knows how to count!" Eli exclaimed. Most of the people around us heard, and laughed. I smiled. He can always bring up my mood!

Samara grunted and walked off. She went back to her well.

A few other people came on and off, and there were a couple more sets.

The ride was pretty much over after that.

We got off when the tractor stopped. "That was way better then the barn," Eli said.

"I know! It was way scarier."

"Actually, I was talking about your reactions to some things," He answered, smirking.

I glared at him. "Who are you to judge, Mr. Hypocrite?" We walked towards the haunted corn maze. "When Michael Myers came on, you were practically hiding behind me."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"I just have some...bad experiences with the movie Halloween."

"Like..." We got in line for the corn maze.

"When I was five my older brother and his friends grabbed me and made me watch it. For the rest of the night they kept coming in my bedroom wearing Michael Myers masks."

I giggled. "You're eleven years older now, Eli. Don't you think that you would have overcome that fear in, I don't know, a month?"

"No!" We moved forward on the long line. "They made me watch it every year on Halloween. When I was ten, they finally stopped, but left me home alone while they went to a Halloween party. Or so I thought. My brother actually ditched his friends to scare me. He bought the full costume and chased me throughout the house with a kitchen knife. I even called 9-1-1. He had me pinned against the wall when he took off his mask." Eli smirked.. "He was grounded for a year."

"Serves him right!" I said playfully.

"Yup."

**Next one is the last! Next is the haunted trail.**

**Review please!**


	3. The Corn Maze

**I don't own Degrassi!**

**Part 3- The Corn Maze**

Eli and I were second in line. There was a couple in front of us. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the guy picked up his girlfriend and twirled her around. She leaned up to kiss him. I blushed and looked away. I glanced at Eli. He was fiddling with one of the rings on his finger.

The guy who took our tickets let the couple in front us in.

"Wait a minute," He said gruffly.

"Scared?" Eli asked me.

"No. I'm just excited."

"You should be. This is going to be the scariest part."

I shivered. "It's cold."

"Do you want my jacket?"

"Uh, no. Leather isn't my thing."

"It's not real leather."

I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind, forget I said I was cold."

Eli shrugged. The guy came over. "Okay, you two can go in now."

Eli went forward. He must of noticed that I didn't follow. He turned back. "Are you sure you're not scared?"

"Yes."

"The let's go!" He went behind me and pushed me from my back.

"I know how to walk!"

"Then walk!"

"Fine." I started walking and we went into the maze.

"Should I be in front or back?" I asked.

"Well, if you're in the front people jump out at you and when you're in the back people tap your shoulder."

"How about we stand side by side?" I suggested.

"That could work."

We were silent, until there was a cheesy mechanical thing on the side and I shrieked. It was just a skeleton popping out of the ground.

We rounded the corner and someone was standing there. He looked like a crazy mad scientist.

"Come with me." He said, and I involuntarily grabbed Eli's hand. Both of us looked down at our hands, then we looked at each other, then I released my hand and we looked away from each other.

The scientist stepped into the woods, but Eli and I decided not to follow him.

"He's probably some random creepy guy who doesn't even work here, just leading us to our death," Eli told me, smirking.

"Probably," I agreed, "though probably not about the death part."

We walked forwards and there was a big black thing.

"The squeeze," Eli said. "I hate these."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's this big black blowup thing where you go in and you have to walk forwards, but you can't breathe or see anything."

"Can we walk around it?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay, then." I went in and almost tripped. The bottom wasn't stable at all!

"There's no air!" I heard a muffled, "I told you that already," behind me.

I tried to run, but it didn't work. I didn't understand how it was scary, it was more annoying then scary.

Eventually, I reached the end. Eli came out soon after.

"Well that was fun," I said sarcastically.

"Don't blame me."

"You brought me here!"

"Well, I guess that's true. Then you can blame me."

I smiled and kept walking down the path. Eli was walking next to me.

The corn was taller than both of us, and the path width was a little bigger than us standing next to each other. The moon was so bright that we could see all the clouds it was illuminating. It was pretty cool.

You know, until we heard a chainsaw.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard some people screaming. "What was that?"

"Leatherface," he informed me, "from Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"How do you know?"

"Because every good trail has him."

I scowled and kept going. We passed a couple of zombies laying on the ground. We thought they were fake, so we decided to walk over them, but before we could they opened their eyes. I jumped back into Eli.

"This is too scary for me. And don't make fun of me for saying that."

"I won't," he said, "I'm only going to say that we're not even halfway through."

I groaned when there was an automatic screaming voice to my right.

"Why is everything giving me a heart attack?"

"You probably shouldn't of ate that hot dog," Eli said, smirking. I glared at him.

"Clare, your glare really doesn't-" We passed a guy with an axe in his head. He was grunting at us. I stared at him.

"...As I was saying, Clare, your glare doesn't work. Do you really think it's going to make me mad?"

"No, I know it doesn't-"

We came up to a little bridge that had a puddle under it. When I went across the bridge carefully, I saw that there was a dead body laying at the bottom of the puddle.

"Eli, look!"

"That's creepy."

"I know, right?"

We kept going. "There's no point in talking, as things keep interup-"

We saw a girl in the woods, laying on the ground. Someone was dragging her. She was yelling, "Help me! Help me!" and crying.

"This is getting pretty goo-" Eli started to say.

A creepy clown jumped out and I grabbed Eli's arm again. Eli and I kept walking, but the clown was following us. I tightened my grip in Eli's arm. My heart was beating very fast, even though I knew the clown was fake.

After two minutes, and yes, I did count, the clown was still following us. Eli's arm probably had permanent imprints from my hands holding his arm.

I turned around quickly. "What do you want?" I asked the clown. Eli looked like he was trying not to laugh. The clown went back quickly as soon as I said that.

"They probably do that on purpose," Eli said. "Have the clowns follow the scaredy cats, and the clowns just ignore the type of people who try to make small talk with them."

"Are you calling me a-"

I heard the chainsaw noise again. I stopped in my tracks. "Eli, is the trail almost over?"

"Probably," he answered.

A woman came out of the corn. She had blood all over her face and appeared to be...pregnant.

She had blood all over her non-covered stomach, and a baby doll was coming out it. I wanted to throw up.

"I need to get the hospital.." she breathed. "Can you drive me?"

"Sorry," Eli said, dragging me away, "But we drove a hearse here, and I don't really think you would want to go there in a hearse."

We both turned and walked away, not looking back when she said, "Wait!" This was getting way too freaky for my taste.

I heard the chainsaw again. I looked up at the full moon and was thankful for its brightness.

I heard the chainsaw really close up and turned around.

He was standing there, at the end of the path, about twenty feet away. Leatherface, as Eli had called him. The guy from...

"What movie is he from again?" I asked in a shaky voice/

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Duh. The dude has a chainsaw!" Eli pointed at him.

"Why do you always have to point at them, Eli?" I grabbed Eli's wrist- wait, that wasn't his wrist. It was his hand.

Anyway, I grabbed Eli's hand and ran down the path. I heard the chainsaw roaring to life and getting closer and closer.

"Clare," Eli called. He was out of breath. "It's a fake chainsaw!"

"Yeah, and Michael Myers had a fake knife!"

"That's differe-" Eli started to say, but I jerked his hand and he nearly tripped.

The chainsaw guy was still running after us, with his chainsaw on. I saw the exit from far away and ran faster. "Come on!" I yelled to Eli, but I doubt he could hear me over the roar of Leatherface's machine. I was half terrified and half laughing, and I was pretty sure Eli was doing the same. When we ran out of the exit we still heard the chainsaw, but I doubled over in laughter. When I finally opened my eyes, Eli was also sitting on the grass, laughing.

Eli only rarely laughed. His smirk came every five seconds, and his smile came once in a while, but the only other time I had seen him laugh was when we were against that pole outside the Dot...

He only laughed when he was with me. Interesting...

We both stopped laughing and stood up. We were still smiling and tearing, though.

"Why that was so funny, I don't know," Eli said, brushing himself of, "but it was."

We started to walk back to the hearse. "I'm such a baby!"

Eli opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it quickly and smirked.

I looked at him. "We are definitely doing this next year. But we should take Adam."

"You didn't like going with just me?" We were standing next to Morty. Eli turned me to face him and we were standing pretty close.

He was smirking, and I was blushing. Just how it was supposed to be.

He was looking in my eyes and I was looking down. Just how it was supposed to be.

And eventually, his lips found mine.

Just how it should be.

**Did you guys like it? I thought it was a cool idea. Review telling me which was your favorite, part 1, 2, or 3. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
